Yu-gi-oh Rise of a New Pharaoh-Chapter 1
by Hedgehog Inc
Summary: So this is my new Fan Fiction that I made, enjoy.


Yu-gi-oh

Rise of a New

Pharaoh

Chapter 1

The First Duel

Yami Mutou: I'm heading of to school dad!

Yugi Mutou: Okay son you have good day now.

Tea Mutou: Make lots of friends!

*Yami makes it to school on time*

Teacher: Hello class, we have a new student today.

His name is Yami Mutou.

Yami Mutou: *nervously* H-hello.

*silence*

Teacher: Come on now class!

- : Hi there

Teacher: Thank you Wheeler. Yami, why don't sit with her.

Yami Mutou: Okay

*sits beside wheeler*

Yami Mutou: Hi there.

Jessie Wheeler: Hey Yami. My names Wheeler, Jessie Wheeler.

Yami Mutou: Nice to meet you.

Teacher: Alright Class, get out a history book and turn to page 17.

*several hours later*

*Yami heads home*

Yami Mutou: Uh, Jessie?

Jessie Wheeler: Yeah?

Yami Mutou: Have you ever heard about the story of the Pharaohs?

Jessie: No, I haven't.

Yami Mutou: Well, my father believes the story?

Jessie Wheeler: Wait, wasn't your father,Yugi Moto a Pharaoh.

Yami Mutou: Thats silly, Jessie.

- : outta the way!

Yami Mutou: Ow! *drops yugioh cards* Aw man.

- : Huh? *see's yugioh cards* So, your a duelist eh?

Yami Mutou: Well I-

Dasuke Cyrus: My name is Dasuke Cyrus and I heard your father was a great duelist. They even say he defeated Kaiba. So I want to see if you have as much skill as your father. Challenge me in a duel!

Yami Mutou: But I don't know how too!

Dasuke Cyrus: Oh I see, your scared that I might beat you.

Jessie Wheeler: Ha! Yami can play it! He'll beat you to a pulp!

Yami Mutou: Hold on a minute!

Dasuke Cyrus: Then it's settled! Yami, Meet me at the parking lot tomorrow at 5:00.

*Dasuke walks away*

Yami Mutou: Why did you do that!

Jessie Wheeler: Did What?!

Yami Mutou: What you just did!

Jessie Wheeler: Don't you want to beat him?

Yami Mutou: Well I do but, I can't fight him!

Jessie Wheeler: Why?! Need practice?

Yami Mutou: No I never played it!

Jessie Wheeler: Then why do you have those cards?

Yami Mutou: I just collect them. The only rule I know is that you need at least 40 cards, I only have 15.

Jessie Wheeler: ...Wait, does your father own a card shop?

Yami Mutou: Yeah he- ...oh.

Jessie Wheeler: Just ask your father for some cards

Yami Mutou: *sigh* Ok.

Jessie Wheeler: Hey what kind of card is that?

Yami Mutou: Which one?

Jessie Wheeler: The one in your right hand.

Yami Mutou: What this? This card is called Zoa.

. 

Jessie Wheeler: Wow! This card is incredibly rare!

Yami Mutou: Yeah well, my father gave this to me when I was a kid.

Jessie Wheeler: Wow thats awesome! *phone vibrates* Aw man, I gotta head home. I gotta help my dad back at home. Bye Yami.

Yami Mutou: Bye.

*Yami heads to the shop* *Jessie heads home*

Yugi Mutou: Yami, your home. So how was school?

Yami Mutou: Well dad, a kid named Dasuke wanted to duel me tomorrow.

Yugi Mutou: Wait! Did you say Dasuke?!

Yami Mutou: Yes, why?

Yugi Mutou: Dasuke is a 3rd ranked duelist. Dasuke won many duels not long ago. He almost beaten Kaiba in a duel.

Yami Mutou: Really?

Yugi Mutou: Yes he did.

Yami Mutou: Well can I borrow some cards?

Yugi Mutou: Not only will I give you cards Yami, I will teach you different strategies. Come with me.

*overnight Yugi taught Yami the rules and a few strategies he learned during his past years*

*the next day*

Dasuke Cyrus: Hahaha! I knew he wouldn't show up. Huh? *sees Yami in the distance* Oh, no matter. My monsters will pummel you to the ground!

Yami Mutou: Bring it!

*Dasuke and Yami activates duel disk*

Both: Lets duel!

Dasuke: 4000

Yami: 4000

Jessie Wheeler: You can do it Yami!

Dasuke Cyrus: I'll go first. *draws a card* I summon Marauding Captain.

. /_ 

LV: 3 ATK 1200 DEF: 400

Now that I summoned him, I'll activate his effect!

Yami Mutou: What does it do?

Dasuke Cyrus: It allows me to summon a level four or lower monster card. So I special summon Command Knight!

. 

LV: 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1900

Now with Command Knight in play, I'll be able to raise all my warrior monsters attack power by 400 points! Next I place one card facedown and end my turn!

Yami Mutou: My turn. *draws card* I activate the spell card mystical space typhoon!

. 

This will allow me to destroy one spell or trap card on the field. So I'm destroying your facedown card

Dasuke Cyrus: WHAT!

*reveals card*

. /_ 

*BOOM*

Oh come on!

Jessie Wheeler: Nice one Yami!

Yami Mutou: Next I'll activate Brain Control.

. 

All I have to do is pay 800 Life points

Yami: 4000 = 3200

and take your monster card. So I'll take your Command Knight!

*Command Knight switched sides*

Dasuke: Aw man, my monster!

Yami Mutou: Next, I'll activate Polymerzation!

. /_ 

With this card, I can send fusion material monsters from my hand or field to the graveyard in order to summon a fusion monster! So I fuse Blackland Fire Dragon and The Snake Hair in order to summon Skelgon!

. 

LV:6 ATK:1700 DEF:1900

Now Skelgon, attack! Take out his Marauding Captain with Netherworld Burst!

ATK: 1700 ATK: 1200

*BOOM*

Dasuke: 4000 = 3500

Dasuke Cyrus: Oh you got to be kidding me!

Yami Mutou: Now Command Knight, attack him directly with reinforcement onslaught!

ATK: 1600 - Lifepoints- 3500

Dasuke: 3500 = 1900

Dasuke Cyrus: AHHHH!

Yami Mutou: Then I'll sacrifice your Command Knight in order to summon my Dark Chimera.

/images/uploads/Pack%2013/Dark% 

LV: 6 ATK: 1610 DEF: 1460

I end my turn.

Dasuke Cyrus: Allright, *draws a card* I place one monster card facedown. I end my turn. *in mind* He'll never get through my Prevent rat.

Yami Mutou: Ok, my turn. *draws card* I activate Pot of Greed!

. /_ 

this allows me to draw two cards from my deck. *draws two cards* Next I'll sacrifice my two monsters so I can summon Zoa!

. 

ATK: 2600 DEF: 1900

Dasuke Cyrus: Whats the point? My life points will be safe anyway!

Yami Mutou: Just you wait. Next, I activate Sheild Crush!

. /_ 

This allows me to destroy one defense position monster on the field. So your facedown is done for!

Dasuke Cyrus: Wait What!

*Reveals card*

. /_ 

ATK: 500 DEF: 2000

*BOOM*

Jessie Wheeler: Way to go Yami!

Yami Mutou: Now Zoa end this duel! Take out his life points with Shadow Slash!

Dasuke Cyrus: AAAHHHHHH!

Dasuke: 1900 = 0000

Jessie Wheeler: You did it, Yami! You won!

Yami Mutou: Yeah I guess I did.

Dasuke Cyrus: *laughs* Wow! I never lost to any student here ever. You my friend are the first to beat me. Sorry for what I did yesterday.

Yami Mutou: No problem.

Dasuke Cyrus: Hahahaha, I new you were as skilled as him. Lets duel again sometime.

Yami Mutou: Yeah sure.

*Dasuke walks off into the distance* *Dasuke walks into a building* *Dasuke pulls out a phone*

*ring-ring*

- Yeah?

Dasuke: It's him. Thats the guy.

- Whats his name?

Dasuke: I think you will know this name boss. His name is Yami Mutou.

*to be continued*

Yu-gi-oh Card images are not owned by me. They belong to there respectful owners.

Enjoy. :D


End file.
